bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Eclipsed
Soul Eclipsed is the eighteenth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. While the wolves make an effort to save Rukia, Ichigo struggles to achieve Bankai, leading to the face off against Ichimaru. Summary Making their way to the keep, Kiba, Tsume, and Hige see the soldiers stationed at the front entrance. Before they can come up with a plan, they are surprised to see that Toboe has showed up. At first, no one says anything, when he admits that he was wrong. That he used to think that he was holding them back, but doesn't believe that anymore. How he won't whine anymore, and he won't run away. Giving him a nod, they decide to make their move. In a cell, Rukia thinks about what happened. She worries that Ichigo and the wolves will fall into a trap if they came for her. That's when she starts remembering when she first met Ichigo, and how she helped him awaken his Soul Reaper powers. She feels that since then, he's been able to learn how to fight and survive. Rukia begins believing that since she lost her powers, maybe it was for the best. That being a prisoner was what was meant to happen for her. However, that's when she hears a commotion, until she hears nothing. Then she sees the wolves appear outside her cell, taking her by surprise. As confuses as she is, she asks them what they're doing there, Kiba being the one to say that they came to rescue her. When Rukia doesn't see Ichigo with them, she then asks about his whereabouts, Tsume telling her that he's doing some kind of training, but will meet up with them. Breaking her out of the cell, they get a move on. They reach the grand hall of the keep, and see they're almost out. But that's when a voice stops them. During that time, Ichigo is still undergoing his Bankai training with Zangetsu. They engage against each other, Ichigo having to change swords each time his current one is broken. Seeing his frustration start to build up, Zangetsu asks if he still has his resolve. To that, Ichigo declares that he's determined, and that he won't give up because he and the wolves are going to get to Paradise. That nothing is going to stand in his way of doing that. Moving in, Ichigo attacks, although Zangetsu counters each of his attacks. It's then that his sword is shattered, and Ichigo is struck down, taking him off guard. Back in Ichimaru's keep, Rukia and the wolves are surprised to find they have been found out by Ichimaru, which makes the wolves a bit tense. However, he seems to be interested at the fact they made their way inside to begin with and took out his soldiers. As he draws his zanpakuto, he says that he will take care of them himself. Hige panics a little, wondering what they should do, but Tsume replies that he's not going to stand there and do nothing, and charges towards Ichimaru. Amused, he deflects his attack off, when Hige makes a go for it, causing him to move out of the way, then dodges Toboe. Ichimaru starts getting disappointed, when they attack simultaneously, allowing him to counter them. Releasing his zanpakuto Shinso, he launches it at Kiba, who is able to move in time, slightly cut by the blade as he Ichimaru's sleeve gets caught by his fangs. He throws him off, and admits that he didn't think he could hold his own against him, but he done toying with him, and launches his Shinso. But before it hit, the blade is deflected away, surprising Ichimaru. The others wondered what happened, when a voice apologizes for being late, but is there now, revealing the figure to be Ichigo. It's then shown that when Zangetsu broke his last sword and struck him, an injured Ichigo became desperate to find the real Zangetsu, until he finally realized that it wasn't among any of the swords and understood the truth. That the real one lives inside of him, causing him to draw it out to defeat Zangetsu, passing the test and completing his Bankai training. Now standing before them, Ichigo states that he's there now, and that he'll take things from there. Before he does anything else, he notices Rukia, admitting that it's good to see her again. That's when Ichimaru admits that he's satisfied that he showed up, yet asks about Shinji's condition. Ichigo simply answers it's something he doesn't have to worry about, since he plans on settling things with him right now. Disagreeing with him, Ichimaru moves in, but Ichigo counters against each strike, despite getting pushed back a little. At that moment, Ichimaru releases his Shinso, the blade launching at Ichigo, who blocks it with his Zangetsu, holding his ground. The blade is retracted back afterwards, Ichimaru thinking that he's holding himself well against him. However, Ichigo believes otherwise, figuring that he could have taken him using only Shikai. Ichimaru thinks he misheard him, causing him to ask what it was he meant by that. Although Ichigo plans on telling him, he would rather demonstrate, surprising everyone by point out his Zangetsu, spirit energy erupting and engulfing him in an explosion. From the smoke, he now takes the form of his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, everyone taking note the change of Ichigo's sword and clothes. Impressed by this, Ichimaru admits that he's never seen a Bankai like his before. Ichigo is ready though, and rushes at him, and the two clash for a while, when Ichimaru launches his Shinso, but he easily throws off the blade, and strikes him, causing him to back off. After he admits that Ichigo is more skilled than he expected, he mentions that he didn't think he would have to resort to using "it", and that it's been some time since he's used "it. This confuses Ichigo, until Ichimaru starts to build up on spirit energy, and warns him to prepare himself. It's then he releases his Bankai, Kamishini No Yari, his blade instantly launching at a fast speed rate. Rukia and the wolves take in what's going on, while Ichimaru against claims that it's been some time since he's used his Bankai. At first he thinks he was able to hit Ichigo, until the smoke clears, showing him holding off the extended blade with his Tensa Zangetsu. Once he admits to Ichimaru that he wasn't surprised that he could perform Bankai, he throws off the blade, which instantly returns to normal, taking him by surprise. He wonders if he missed it retracting, but believes otherwise. That's when Ichimaru warns him not to lower his guard, and starts launching an assault on him. Deflecting each strike Ichigo is cautious, when Ichimaru points his Shinso at him, the blade launching immediately. Simply grazed by it, Ichigo puts his distance as they clash some more. Afterwards, Ichimaru believes their battle's gone on long enough, so he decides to finish things, then uses Buto, the blade extending at an extremely faster speed, barely missing Ichigo. He then uses Buto Reijin, which launches a barrage of blades that he counters and deflects. The others can only watch as Ichimaru asks if he still thinks he can win, and uses Buto Kaiten. At that moment, Ichigo starts building up spiritual power in his Tensa Zangetsu's blade, until he finally discharges it, releasing a black Getsuga Tensho. Ichimaru is overpowered when it hits him. It takes a while for the blast to dissipate, until it finally clears, showing him to be gravely injured and taken by surprise. He collapses, wondering how Ichigo was able to surpass him as he hits the ground. After a while, Shinji shows up, his injury having been tended by Orihime. Going over to Ichimaru, he simply apologizes for what happened, and that he should have taught him better, feeling he left him. Surprisingly, he replies to Shinji that he shouldn't, and that he should be sorry because he forgot what it was meant to be a Soul Reaper. Upon one last look at Ichigo, he confesses to him that he will go farther than he could imagine, then finally takes one last breath. With the battle over, Shinji meets the group in the city square, wishing that things had turned out differently, but knows that what's done has been done. Curious, Ichigo asks what he plans on doing now, to which Shinji answers he'll probably unite the people of the city and be their voice. After Shinji sees them off, the group meet towards the city entrance. There, Ichigo gets the chance to do a little catching up with Rukia, who's impressed with how far he's come since they first met. It's when he speaks with Orihime that she tells him how much she's missed him, Ichigo revealing that he's missed her too, and is sorry. She doesn't care though, knowing that he's alright, until she then asks if he has to leave. He says he has to, but promises that one day, he'll see her again. Going over to the wolves, he isn't surprised to hear Orihime tell him to take care. That is, until she goes over to Kiba, and wishes him the same as well, while he assures her he will. Ichigo is confused by this, wondering what that was about, though Kiba says that even though he's not that fond of humans, he is a bit fond of her. Either way, now that they have their goal set to find Cheza, Renji, and Blue, the group starts to make their way out. Somewhere out in the snow, Quent is exhausted, finding himself losing consciousness without food or water. Accepting the embrace of death that will let him see his son Ruse again, he then passes out. However, that changes when the dingo from the village finds him, barking out, causing Ihk to see that it found Quent. Bringing out a bottle of restoration potion, Ihk gives it to him to drink, when he grabs it and starts to chug it down. Once he finishes it, Quent wants to know who he is, though Ihk mentions that he drank it all. He says that to him it was the "elixir of life". When Quent asks him why he saved him, he informs him that it was a favor from a wolf, to which he laughs. As Ihk believes he doesn't believe in them, but Quent says otherwise, believing that wolves are "servants of the devil". Managing, he gets up, gets his supply pouch, and heads out, intent on finding the wolves. Appearances In Order * Kiba * Tsume * Hige * Ichimaru's Soldiers * Toboe * Rukia Kuchiki * Ichigo Kurosaki * Zangetsu (Spirit) * Gin Ichimaru * Shinji Hirako * Orihime Inoue * Cheza (Mentioned) * Renji Abarai (Mentioned) * Blue (Mentioned) * Quent Yaiden * Dingo * Ihk Notes & trivia * This is the first episode to feature Ichigo's Bankai, as well as to feature another Soul Reaper's Bankai. * Ichigo's battle against Ichimaru is based off their face off in the "Fake Karakura Town Arc Part II" of the Bleach series. * Very much like in the Bleach series, Rukia's imprisonment is similarly the same. * While in his Bankai state, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho becomes black, as opposed to his ordinary whitish blue one. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}